tori potter
by Torisnape20
Summary: a girl veriosn of harry potter and how much she went thow and more. my spelling and gramer is not great and i have someone looking over it to make it better and will update it as soon as there done chapter 1 & 2 is now all fixed. i will try to update when i can but my classes stared again so its getting harder to find time to wright. on hold more into my other story!
1. At Hogwarts

Tori potter chapter 1:

"Potter Tori!" called out Professor McGonagall.

A small thin girl walks up to where she had been called to. She sat upon the stool in front of the assembled school. The Sorting Hat was placed upon her head. As soon as Professor McGonagall took her hand off of the hat, it shouted out "Slytherin!"

Everyone was shocked. The other professors did not look happy about that, not even her new head of house. She made her way to the Slytherin table, sat down and the sorting went on. When it was done, there was food that appeared magically upon the table. She only took a small bit of food, knowing that it would not stay down. None of her food stayed down since her uncle Vernon had hit her 20 times in the stomach with a baseball bat. When she was done eating, she put her head on the table and waited. That was when her head of house Professor Snape got a little bit concerned.

Just then, she felt her food coming up. She asked an older student where the bathroom was, and got up and went. In the bathroom she kept

throwing up for several minutes.

When finally done, she left the bathroom and saw that the other students going to their houses. Miss Potter followed the Slytherins going into their common room. She sat on the couch, to weak to stand and reluctant to talk to anyone.

Professor Snape walked in, explaining that this would be their home for the next seven years. He began to lecture on the rules for the first years. His eyes went over first year students, one by one, studying them.

Snape noticed with a start how small, how thin, and how bruised the Potter girl was. How pale she looked.

He finished the lecture on school rules, and gave everyone permission to go. As Miss Potter stood up, he stopped her. He looked her in the eyes, nodded, and took her arm. He does not tell her where they were going. He would not let her go until they arrived at the infirmary.

He called out for Madam Pomfrey. She stepped out from one of the curtained areas, asking Snape what was wrong. Snape replied, "I might not be happy that Miss Potter is a Snake in my house, but I can say that I am not going to treat her like all my other snakes. As soon as I really looked at her, I could see she needs your help. I would like to know what is wrong with her."

Suddenly Miss Potter stood up and started to leave. Snape turned to her, demanding for her to sit back down. Madame Pomfrey asked her to lay down so that she can do scans on her. They would not hurt her, she explaining it was all to help her.

Miss Potter looked up, asking, "Why would anyone want to help me when I'm just a freak? I should just be dead because no one wants me. I just take food away from people that need it."

They looked at her stunned but didn't answer her. Once again, Snape demanded she lay down, and she did. Snape left the room to give Miss Potter her privacy for the exam. With a flick of a wand, the scans began. Pomfrey could magically see all of the abuse she has taken the last 10 and half years of her life.

When she was done, Madame Pomfrey told her that she needed to stay on the bed and not to get off. "I will be right back as soon as I speak with Professor Snape." Then Pomfrey flicked her wand so that she would know if the Potter girl got out of bed.

With that, she went to Professor Snape in the adjoining room. She put up a silencing charm around them and had a grim expression as she faced him. "Severus, it is very bad and if not for her being here she would have died in a few weeks. I can heal her with time and many potions. She is allergic to many things, so the potions will have to be specially prepared. She can't keep food down, because she's been hit in her stomach. She has broken bones that never healed properly. Cuts, bruises and scars are all over her body. She has been burnt. She has been sexually assaulted more than I care to say. Between the two of us, I can get her well. But we are going to be busy for the next few days."

Snape nodded and looked back in on his student, his "snake" and said, "I might not be happy she in my house but like I said she's a snake, and I take care of my own. I will do what I can to help."


	2. The hospital wing

Tori potter chapter 2

Madam Pomfrey asked Snape "What potions have you already got in stock that could be given to her despite her allergies?"

Snape replied, "What you need to heal her?"

Pomfrey glanced at her own supplies, and said, "I will need the calming draught, a Burn healing paste, a bruise removal paste that has no numbing ingredients in them. Also she needs a mild skel-e-grow without numbing or strong pain relief ingredients as well. I also will need a customized wound-cleaning potion, a mild pain potion that does not use aconite, Oculus potion to help her eye sight, a draught of peace, a dreamless sleep potion, and the one you recently invented, the internal rejuvenator. She will also need a nutrient potion and nausea potion every day for a while. What she needs would severely deplete my inventory; I wasn't prepared for this so early in the year."

Snape sighed. "Is that all? I have most of the basic ingredients I need to produce this lot. I will need to make the Burn healing paste, bruise removal paste, the mild skele-grow, the altered pain potion, and the oculus potion. I have the internal rejuvenator already made, as I haven't sold my last batch yet. I will get the nutritional supplements ready when Miss Potter is let out and can eat. Thank you, Poppy."

Snape stalked quickly to retrieve the potions he already had made. When Snape got to his chamber, he unlocked his private collection of potions. He took all the ones Pomfrey asked for that he had, and packed them carefully in a box and rushed them back to Pomfrey to help give them to Tori Potter. He was now feeling bad for her, his shock at her injuries wearing off and turning to darker feelings.

When Snape got back to the infirmary, he went over to Miss Potter's bed and said in a strict voice "We are going to be giving you many potions and putting one all over your body."

With that, she sat up and threw up again, this time with blood in it. Snape told her to lie back down. Snape grumbled, "The pain potion will not be ready for another day so you will be in some pain before we put her to sleep." Snape asked Pomfrey to sit behind her, so she was half sitting up so she can drink the potions. He put a silencing charm around them so that no one would hear her scream as some of the potions took effect.

Snape said "The first potion I am giving you is one I created, and it will heal your insides so that you won't keep throwing up blood." He handed her the vial of the internal rejuvenator, and she obediently swallowed it. He handed her some water and told her that after each potion, she was to wash it down with plain water. "The next potion you don't swallow, it goes on your skin. It is going to burn. However, it is going to heal your wounds and I made it so that it will also lighten up the scars as well."

Snape asked Pomfrey to lay her down and do below her waist and he will do the upper half. As they did this, Madame Pomfrey gently asked how the marks had happened. She asked about one on Tori's leg that ran from ankle to thigh.

Tori answered that fell off her bicycle, the handles broke and cut her. Snape asked how she got the ones on her back and she asked how

he had gotten the scars on his hands, then went on to talk about Hogwarts and how the school was really cool. She also talked about the subjects she hopes will be fun to study. She talked about anything she could think of, just so that she didn't have to tell the truth about what had really happened to her.

She knew she had gotten away from their questions for the time being, but she also knew more were going to come when they treated the burns on her hands and bruises on her neck. When they were finishing up she started to scream, the burning sensation was becoming too much. As they finished, she did her best to silently hide her fear and pain.

Snape said, toweling off his hands, "The last three you're going to take will help you feel much more comfortable. Two of them are going to calm up down so you can sleep, since I know you're in some pain. I can see it in your eyes. Calming the fear will help. The last one will put you to sleep. Make sure to drink a sip of water after each one."

He handed her the calming draught and she took it with some water as she was told. Next there was the draught of peace, followed by the dreamless sleep potion. She sipped the last bit of remaining water and within two minutes she was sound asleep.

Snape turned to Pomfrey. "It will take me all morning and afternoon to make the other potions. I will start as soon as I get a few hours' sleep," he said stifling a yawn.


	3. The Dream

**A/N this chapter is not for everyone as it talks about blood and cutting and some of what abuse had happened to her. I also don't own any of the characters in this fan faction.**

Tori Potter chapter 3:

The next day Snape returned to the infirmary with the rest of the required potions as Madam Pomfrey was helping Miss Potter sit up in bed. When she had Miss Potter sitting comfortably as possible, she crossed the room to greet him.

"I glad to see you," Madam Pomfrey said. "Let's get this finished so that she can go to classes tomorrow." Snape approached Miss Potter's bed quietly and told her that two of the potions were to be applied to her skin and three of them were to be swallowed.

Snape rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands with a quick charm. "We will do the ones that go on your body first." With that Snape hands Pomfrey the burn-healing paste as he takes the bruise removal ointment. Snape did the top half of her body, Pomfrey the lower half, and then they swapped the jars of medicine to finish the job.

While doing their healing work, Snape asked the young girl how she had gotten the bruises on her neck, and why she has burns on her hands. She replied that she gotten burned while making tea, and that she must have had a choker on to tight, so tight that it made bruises. She muttered also that she walked in to things.

Pomfrey nodded sadly, and asked how she had happened to be burnt on her legs. The tiny witch paused, thinking quickly and replied, "I was too close to a fire this year and the sparks hit my legs.

Next he gave her the oculus potion, explaining patiently "This will help your eyes so that you won't need glasses anymore." The injured girl swallowed it as she was told along with a sip of water. Then he puts up a silencing charm and told her "This is going to cause pain when it starts working, so be brave." He handed her the little bottle of skele-gro that he had made especially for her, to avoid her allergies. She sips it along with water, and then swallowed the weak pain potion her allergies allowed.

"It will take some of the pain away but not all. I am sorry. It might be best if you sleep through some of this." He poured a small cup of dreamless sleep draught. She nodded and obediently accepted the cup, soon falling fast asleep.

….

Two days later:

Tori awoke from a dream and could only think of one thing to do and that is to cut the pain away. She got out of bed and opened her trunk to retrieve the knife and first aid kit that she purchased in Diagon Alley. She slipped on her robe and went to the bathroom.

She arranged the items on the sink. Then she took the knife in her right hand. She rested it against her skin and examined it carefully. When she was happy with where the knife was, she pulled it down her arm until she felt the blood run down her arm to her palm of her right hand. She looked at it for a good two minutes, to make sure that she was happy and that all the pain was gone from her heart into the cut she had just made.

She ran water over the cut and took gauze out of the first aid kit, along with a potion that the label said would make the blood stop. She ignored the potion bottle that would heal it completely because she wanted the scar. She put tape on the gauze, and recited a charm so that no one could see it unless looking directly at the bandage.

She knew that she still needed to get up early. She decided to wear a long sleeve shirt so that there was no way anyone could see it. She went back to sleep and woke up at 5:30 am. She quickly and quietly cleaned up the knife and put it all back in a concealed drawer in her trunk.

…...

The next night

When Tori went to sleep the next night she was so tired she fell right to sleep. Half way through the night, a dream began much worse than the ones that came before it.

In that dream Uncle Vernon was taking off all her clothes as Dudley and Aunt Petunia were bending her arms back. Then her uncle started to fuck her as the others began to light matches and lay them on her bare skin.

In her sleep, she began scratching at her skin and yelling "Stop, no! It hurts!" while tossing and turning. This set off a warding spell that Snape has on all his student's rooms. Snape awoke with a start, slipped on his teaching robes, and was quickly running to the Slytherin tower to find Miss Potter bleeding and crying and still trapped in a dream.

So that no other students would awaken, he cast a silencing charm and went to her bedside. He reached out, hoping to calm her. At his touch, she lashed out blindly, striking him awkwardly in the face.

He reached out to her again, touching her shoulder gently, saying her name softly. Shaking her shoulder softly caused her to awake, crying. Professor Snape carefully gathered her up, wrapping her in her blanket to keep her warm as he carried her back to his rooms, shushing her in a way that would have surprised his Potions classes.

Back in his quarters, he set her down gently on the sofa in front of his fireplace. With a glance, the logs caught fire, warming the room quickly. He knelt down to her level, looked her in the eye and said "Now. I want the truth of what really happen to you. I want to know why you cut your own arm."

She nodded, studying his face and seeing something there she could trust, settled back into the cushions. Hesitantly she says, "As long as it stays between us. And if I can get some more sleep and tell you tomorrow morning."

Snape nodded agreeably. "That is what we will do. Now sleep, dear child." With that she closed her eyes and Snape moved her into his guest bedroom.

He stayed up several hours sitting on his couch, watching the fireplace burn down to ashes as he thought about the situation. He felt badly for the Potter girl and wondered why he now cared so deeply. He wanted to help her no matter the cost.


	4. Talk with Snape

**A/N I also don't own any of the characters in this fan faction**.

**Tori potter chapter 4**

The next day she woke up and did not know where she was or have any clue how she got there. As she looked around the place trying to find out where she was, there was a knock at the door. With her small voice she said, "Come in."

As Snape walked into the room, he came close to Tori saying, "you are in my guest bedroom and I would like for you to come eat breakfast with me. We will talk about how you really got your injuries." Tori looked up at him and says, "ok, we can discuss my injuries and what happened."

When they sat down to breakfast he handed her two potions. He explained that one would help her put on weight and the other potion will help not become sick after she ate. "You are still getting used to the food and it will take some time for you to get used to it." She took the two potions and then began to eat.

After they were both done eating, he led her to the sitting room so they could talk. The first thing that she told him was that if she told him the truth then she could not go back at all because they would kill her her if they knew she told anyone. He looked into her eyes and said, "Then you're not going back to that place no matter what; no child should be treated that way at all."

Then he asked her to tell him when it all started. As she sits back she said "It started as long as I could remember. It really started to get bad around the age when I was four. I was always going without food for a long time. Then before I went without food I was getting hit or being called names." Snape then asked Tori "When you started first cutting yourself. I know you do because we healed all the cuts that you had on your arm and saw the faint scars. I saw the bandages when I woke you up from your dream." Tori started to speak very softly and told him that she really didn't want to talk about that right now.

Snape said "Ok, then tell me why me do you wear clothes that are four times too big for you? Why are they boy clothes at that and they are not in the best of shape at all?" Tori looked up at him and looked like she was going to cry but she blinked and held it back she then put her mask back up. She told Snape, "They are my cousin's clothes that he has out grown because they would never buy me my own clothing. They said that I was not worth that much so I took enough of their money to buy myself some food, well the little food I do get when I could get food or got food."

Tori looked up at her professor and asked him if he was ok because he looked shocked, like he had seen a muggle at Hogwarts. The professor blinked and said "Yes I am ok" and then asked if she had any pictures of the family that she lived with." She looked up and said "I only have one and I don't like it, but they did raise me so I keep it. I know at least even if they don't love me they are still my family." The professor looked up and told her to go get it. Tori got up and ran back to her room to get the picture out of her trunk as the professor asked her to do.

While she was gone Snape started to think that Tori had a really bad life at home. He also told himself that the only reason that he wanted to see the picture was so that he could see if they really are a poor family. He sat there waiting for Tori to come back and he thought back into his own past on how people had helped him. He then started to think about when he started to call the Potter girl her real name. The professor thought "I really never looked at her but only by the clothes she wears, her eyes, and her hair and then in that moment it hits him that Tori looks like Lily and not James."

Then there was a knock at the door and the professor got up from his desk to open the door when he heard hissing on the outside of the door. When he opened the door he found Tori was talking to the portrait of a snake in the picture beside the door of the professor's living quarters. The snake told Tori to come inside of the portrait and she looked and she looked at him and though he did not say anything she wanted to know if she did anything wrong. Snape told her no, it is just that he did not know she could talk to snakes and that it is also a rare gift to have but it is not a bad gift. Then he asked her if she has the picture that he had asked for and she said "yes I do " and handed it to the professor.

As Snape looked at the picture he saw that the house in the background is not that bad of a size at all. He also saw the uncle is as big as a hot air balloon and that her cousin is as big as a pregnant cow. Her aunt was thin but in nice clothing and he also saw 2 cars in the driveway of the house.

He looked up from the picture and then asked Tori "Where were you in this picture?" She pointed to a small girl behind the one car and tells Snape that is why they did not hang it up. She also told him that is how she got it out of the trash because she was not supposed to be in the family pictures and then covers her mouth fast. Then Tori asked the professor for the picture back. The professor gave the picture to her and then he asked her if he could see the letter that she got telling her that she was accepted into Hogwarts.

She pulled the letter out of her cloak, saying "I never go anywhere without it because I belong here. The letter that I have makes me believe that even if I had to trick my family and hide the letter until I had the time to open it." Then she wrote to someone and she met them at a park. She hid her things until it was time to come here and even then she saved money to take a cab to get to the train and somehow she knew how to get on it.

Then Snape asked her, if her family knew where she was and she looked up and said "Of course they do but they were not happy that I hid the letter from them but I got my things and they told me I had to find on my own way here so I did." He looked at her face, he knew that her family was not happy but they gave her a going away gift and if they would have known at the beginning they would not have let her come at all.

Then he looked down at the letter and where it was addressed to it drew more of a concern and asked her why did it say that? She then grabbed the letter and then ran out of his private quarters to her room. She pulled the curtains around her bed shut and cried till it was time for lunch. While Snape was in his quarters wondering on why the letter was addressed to Tori Potter the cupboard under the stairs number 4 Privet Drive. Then he thought that he had to go talk to some of the teachers at lunch about the situation that he has come across with Tori.


End file.
